Arrows to Apples
by pixiedustneverlies
Summary: A series of ficlets and drabbles about Robin and Regina. [and other characters but mostly OQ]
1. Late Nights in the Studio

Robin and Regina sat in the studio listening to the latest track Regina had recorded.

"_The levels are too high."_ Regina stated.

"_No they're not they're fine trust me."_ Robin replied.

Regina glared at Robin, _"Just turn the instrumental level down just a little and it'll sound a lot better trust me."_

Robin sighed, _"Regina the levels are fine I'm sure every album I've produced for you would agree that I'm the best."_

Regina rolled her eyes, _"Your skill is only great when Emma's mixing with you; speaking of your partner in crime, where is she?"_

Robin adjusted some levels on the board, _"She's in Studio B with her new artist, Neal I believe his name was."_

Regina frowned, _"New artist? How did I not know she had a new artist?"_

Robin leaned forward, _"It's because we've been in 'we need to finish this album' mode for the past two weeks."_ He patted her knee then turned back to the board.

She smirked when she saw that he adjusted the instrumentals, _"I told you it sounds way better since you turned it down."_

Robin grinned, _"Well; I guess her majesty has an ear for producing."_

Regina shook her head, _"No; I'll just leave that to you; my three previous albums don't lie; you are the best at what you do after all."_

Robin and Regina shared a look of gratitude; then he went back to work.


	2. Chapter 2

Prompt: Imagine Robin let down Regina's hair in the Enchanted Forest. [set during the missing year]

* * *

Regina returned to her bedchambers after talking with Snow and Charming on what they would do about the defense of their castle. Regina opted to cast a few protective barrier spells but Snow and Charming would rather have an actual watch crew switching every 6-8 hours, and Regina being herself cast a few barrier spells for precaution.

_"How'd it go?" _Robin asked.

_"There's watch crews and your merry men took the first shift." _Regina answered.

_"Shall I go and keep watch with them."_

_"No, stay here with me and when I go you can come with me seeing how I enjoy your company."_

Regina sat down on her bed and went to reach for her knee high boots to take them off but Robin beat her to it.

He unzipped the shoes and took them off.

_"Are you going to help me take of the rest of my clothes, outlaw?" _Regina teased.

_"I could if that's what you want your majesty." _Robin countered.

Regina chuckled_, "Do as you see fit."_

Robin bypassed her dress and went straight for her hair; pulling the pins out.

Long locks of dark hair cascaded down her back; Robin ran his fingers through it,

"_Beautiful. You really should wear your hair down more." _He said.

"_I'll think about it." _Regina replied.

Robin's hands found the strings of her corset; he untied and loosened the strings as Regina held it close to her body.

Robin walked over to her wardrobe to retrieve a night gown for her.

"_Finish getting changed and I'll be back in a few minutes." _He said as he placed a gentle kiss upon her lips.

"_I'll see you in a bit, and try not to get caught by anyone sneaking back up here." _


	3. In a Moment Everything Changed

A/N: This is something I wrote on tumblr and wanted to share it here :)

* * *

Everything was happening too quick for his young mind to comprehend. One moment he's having a nice night with his Papa and Gina then the next he's hugging his supposedly dead mother in the middle of Granny's. He's happy that his mama is back but he doesn't get how she's here. The bell above the door chimes and he looks over and saw his Gina leaving; where is she going he thought they were going to the new baby's naming party. He wiggles away from his parents and runs towards the door; he hears his papa yell his name but he doesn't stop.  
_"Gina wait!"_ He yelled.  
Regina stopped and turned around; facing the little boy, _"Roland, honey go back inside." _  
He walked over there to her and hugged her, _"Why did you leave, I thought we were going to stay here and celebrate."_  
Even though she was heartbroken she smiled and bent down to his level, _"Ok give me a few minutes and I'll be inside ok."_  
Roland gave her a smile and went back inside.  
Regina took a deep breath to compose herself, she heard the diner door open and without turning around she says, _"Roland, honey when I said I needed a few minutes I meant_ like five."  
_"I'm not Roland."_ Robin said as he walked down the steps towards her.  
Regina quickly turned around, _"Go back to your family Robin." _  
He grabbed her hands in his, _"You're my family Regina; you, Henry, and Roland; just because Marian is back doesn't mean what we share is going to change."_  
She pulled away from him, _"Her being back, being here changes everything." _  
_"It doesn't have to."_ He tries to reason.  
Regina shook her head, _"But it does, why be with me when you can have your first love back. Tell Roland I'm sorry but I have to go." _  
Regina quickly leaves. Robin runs after her but is only met with the remains of purple smoke.


	4. Boardroom Meetings

A/N: This is something I wrote on tumblr and wanted to share it here :)

* * *

Storybrooke's "Royal Court" members were gathered in the conference room at the town hall. They were meeting to discuss what was to be Zelena's punishment since they've managed to successful defeat and capture her.

Regina on the other hand was already tired of hearing the suggestions that would lead to the death of her only living blood relative. She ran a hand through her hair and sighed when one of the dwarfs mentioned killing.

A foot nudged hers; she looked up and saw Robin looking at her, _'What?'_ she mouthed.

He grinned and nudged her foot again this time knocking off her heel.

She cocked her eyebrow at him as she went the reach for her shoe but Robin knocked it out of her reach.

She glared at him, _'So he wants to play; well two can play this game.'_ She thought to herself.  
Regina scooted her chair closer to the table; then rubbed her foot up and down Robin's leg. Her foot crept higher until it was against the crotch of his jeans.  
Robin's breath hitched as Regina slowly started to move her foot against him; softly at first then faster and harder.  
His eyes fluttered closed as he gave into the sensation.  
Regina smirked when she saw Robin giving in.  
She continued for a few moments longer then pulled her foot away from him.

Robin took a minute to recompose himself. He looked up at Regina, who still had a smirk on her face;_ 'Check your phone.'_ She mouthed to him.  
He took out the device, (which he was still learning how to use) and saw that he had a message;  
_'Meet me in my office in five minutes or whenever you've "calmed down" enough to get up.'_


	5. Chapter 5

Prompt: Robin is fatally injured on his personal quest to get Regina's heart back. [set during 3b]

* * *

"_You idiot!"_ Regina cried as Little John laid down Robin's injured body.

_"Can I have a moment alone with him and make sure Roland doesn't wander over here I don't want him to see his father like this."_ She said to the Merry Men.

She couldn't even say the word; there was no way Robin could be dead, but what aggravated her the most was that he got injured trying to retrieve her heart back.  
_"This is all my fault; I shouldn't have let you talk me into your crazy mission." _She cried.

Tears ran down her face; she couldn't lose him, Roland shouldn't have to lose another parent and she shouldn't have to lose someone she lov-… cares deeply about. No she loves him and she's known it since they've gotten their memories back.

She had to try, true love's kiss is the most powerful magic.

She leaned down; placing a gentle kiss upon his lips.

A whoosh of magic hit them; Regina looked down as Robin inhaled a large breath.

_"You idiot! I almost lost you today."_ Regina said as she pulled him into her arms.

_"But you didn't; you saved my life Regina."  
_  
Regina placed a kiss upon Robin's head, _"Don't you ever scare me like that again."_ She whispered.


	6. First Dance

A/N: I wrote this for OQ week and never got around to posting it. :)

* * *

Cheers erupted for the newlywed couple as they entered the room. They did it. They finally got married after three years of being together, Robin and Regina made it official.

After many congratulations and a few embarrassing speeches from the wedding party the lovely couple made their way to the dance floor for their first dance as husband and wife. Robin had let Regina choose their song; For You I Will by Monica started playing as Robin wrapped his arms around Regina's waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck. They swayed together, focusing only on each other. Regina rested her head against his shoulder; she looked up at him; his eyes locked with hers.

She smiled lovingly then began softly singing the lyrics, _"If there is a mountain to move, I will move that mountain for you, I'm here for you, I'm here forever, I will be your fortress, tall and strong, I'll keep you safe, I'll stand beside you, right or wrong."_

Robin smiled; his eyes glistened. He is an incredibly thankful and lucky man to have this woman, Regina as his soulmate, wife, mother to their children, his second chance at love. Regina stopped singing for a bit of the song and resumed on the lyrics that she felt expressed her feelings the most.

"_With every breath, with all my soul, I'll give my world, I'll give it all, put your faith in me, and I'll do anything."_

The song came to the last verse, Regina lifted her head from his shoulder; looking into his eyes she sang the last line, _"I promise you, for you I will."_

Robin leaned down and kissed her softly.

"_I love you Mrs. Locksley."_ He told her.

"_I love you too."_ She replied.


	7. Merry Christmas!

_This is a very late gift for my secret santa sassymajesty . I hope you enjoy the fic and again it was a pleasure being your secret santa. :)_

* * *

"_Gina do we get to put the tree up today?"_ Roland excitedly asked.

Regina smiled, _"Yes as soon as your father and Henry get back with the tree."_

Roland let out a happy shout.

A half hour later Robin and Henry arrived back to the mansion with the tree.

"_Gina! Henry and Daddy are back with the tree!" _

Regina walked into the living to look at the tree Robin and Henry chose.

"_Nice tree."_ She complimented. They did an incredible job picking out a tree.

"_Thanks."_ They both replied before getting back to their task of setting up the tree.

Roland made his way to Regina, _"Can we decorate it now?"_ Roland asked.

"_As soon as Daddy and Henry finish setting it up we'll decorate." _Regina told him.

Roland nodded and stood with Regina as they watched Robin and Henry.

_oOo_

Henry and Roland found themselves awake early on Christmas morning. The two boys made their way downstairs to see all the gifts "Santa" left them. The two excitedly ran back upstairs and to their parents' room.

"_Daddy! Gina! Get up its Christmas!"_ Roland yelled enthusiastically.

Roland jumped onto their bed and started to jump; chanting, _"Get up"_ repeatedly.

Robin and Regina groaned but got up anyway.

Henry sat down on the bed beside his mother, _"Merry Christmas mom."_ Henry said as he cuddled into her side.

Regina placed as kiss upon his forehead, _"Merry Christmas my little prince."_

Robin grabbed Roland and pulled him down to sit between Regina and himself.

"_Merry Christmas Roland."_ Regina said softly.

Roland cuddled into Regina's other side, _"Merry Christmas to you too mommy."_

Robin was about to talk to Roland about his use of the word mommy but Regina stopped him, _"It's fine if he's comfortable calling me mommy he can."_ She said; placing a kiss on to Roland's head also.

The Locksley-Mills clan stayed in bed for a few minutes.

"_How about we go and open gifts then we'll all make snowman shaped pancakes."_ Regina suggested.

All the boys agreed to her suggestion and made their way downstairs to begin what would be the start of the Locksley-Mills family tradition.


End file.
